


soap operas

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, again. only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: soap operas + jinyoung





	soap operas

sometimes jinyoung feels like he's living a shitty soap opera. 

there's stupid amounts of drama at every turn and no one in his godforsaken house can stand each other. his father and mother are cheaters and liars, engrossed in their overpriced champagne and secret partners of the night. his siblings are no better, with their constant spending and stuck up attitudes. jinyoung really wouldn't be surprised if bambam really did murder yugyeom or something. 

though, he muses, sipping on his wine gracefully, he might not be any better; the rich heir of a company, cold and aloof in his attitude. jinyoung scoffs. what a fucking joke he is, sitting on a velvet couch and sipping wine from a thousand dollar glass like some sort of fucking prick. really, if he's living a shitty soap opera, he can't wait for his arc to end.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
